


The Art Of War

by Madi_H1011



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU to an AU, Alcohol Abuse, Brotherhood, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Kidnapping, PTSD, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Torture, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_H1011/pseuds/Madi_H1011
Summary: "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."~Sun Tzu





	1. The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I love the fact of Maxson and F!SS getting together but I hate how it's always sex sex sex. And I also hated how she was older and came off as a "damsel in distress." I've made up my own girl who is Shaun's sister (hence, AU to an AU). Hope you enjoy It! Kudos and comments are welcome and I'm happy to take requests. ☺️

I remember everything. I remember that mans face. The scar going down it. His gruff voice. That monster. I remember seeing my mothers face when he shot her. I remember seeing my fathers face when he saw his wife fall. I remember his face when he was shot. I remember my brothers screams. I will find my brother and I will avenge my parents. I promise.


	2. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder Maxson meets Bonnie Storm.

"Initiate. Initiate, answer me." I snapped out of my daze when Danse called out to me. He glared at me and jumped off the Vertibird and onto the main deck of the Prydwen. The surrounding soldiers all stopped in their path to salute the returning Paladin "Welcome back Paladin." A proud looking man saluted Danse and wore a stupid hat. I folded my arms and stood behind Danse until he pushed me forward "Captain Kells. This is my new initiate, Bonnie Storm." I looked the man by the name of Kells up and down trying to figure him out. He seemed important. You could tell by his uniform. He glared at me as if to say " _are you kidding me_." I scoffed and looked away "Initiate! When being addressed by a soldier with a higher rank than you, it is expected that you respect them." I gritted my teeth at him and kept my arms folded. Danse cleared his throat, breaking this stare off "Sir, do I have any orders?" Bless his veteran soul "No. Only to remain on the Prydwen and attend Elder Maxon's speech." They did their stupid salute and slogan so Danse could be dismissed "So. You're the one Paladin Danse has taken under his wing. Hmph. You don't look like much of a soldier." I frowned at his comment "Looks can be deceiving." I snapped back "Which is why I personally insist on scrutinising every recruit who boards this vessel. And yes, I've read Paladin Danse's reports. He seems to think you'll make a fine addition to the Brotherhood. You might expect an endorsement like that to grant you a great deal of latitude with us, but let me make one. Thing. Clear. The Brotherhood Of Steel has travelled to the Commonwealth with a specific goal in mind. As captain of this vessel, I won't allow anyone to jeopardise our mission no matter how valuable they think they are. Understood?" He had finally finished his long, stupid speech "Sir yes sir" I sarcastically replied "then that is all for now soldier. Welcome aboard." He grumbled back. I have a feeling us two will never get along. He dismissed me and I turned on my heel and entered the blimp. I had to admit, it was impressive. I saw a room ahead of me with about 10 people in it standing tall with a man in a grand coat standing at the front. This was obviously Elder Maxson. I stood in the back and listened to his address.

"Brothers and Sisters, the road behind us has been long and fraught with difficulty. Each and every one of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth. You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint of purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question. Now that the ship is in position, it is the time to reveal our purpose and our mission. Beneath the Commonwealth, there is a cancer known as "The Institute", a malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface. They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world’s undoing for the second time in recent history. The Institute Scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb. They call their creation the "synth", a robotic abomination of technology that is free-thinking and masquerades as a human being. This notion that a machine can be granted free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous. And like the atom, if it isn’t harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species. I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Institute and their "synths" are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy... itself. Ad Victoriam!"

The other soldiers around him began chanting Ad Victorium. Elder Maxson looked over all his men until his eyes landed on me. His cold blue eyes bore into my green eyes, trying to pick me apart. I stepped forward and stood in front of him "sir-" "I care about them you know. The people of the Commonwealth." He sounded sad saying this "Care about them? It seems like you're preparing for a war" I said matter-of-factly "The Brotherhood is here to prevent a war, by starting one of our own. The difference is our war won't reduce civilisation to ashes" what did he mean? "There has already been a war to prevent wars. That happened 210 years ago. How have we fucked up again?" I could feel the heat rising up into my face and my fingers going numb. Maxson was clearly as angry as I was "The Institute think that robotic 'humans' are the only way for humanity to continue." I felt like pushing him, seeing what he was capable of "Why." He stood directly in front of me now, mere inches from my face it seemed "God knows. But we need to stop them and put them down." My breathing became ragged and Maxson could tell "Now. About your promotion. You are to remain Initiate until Knight-Captain Cade, Lancer Captain Kells and I see your... abilities." He said eyeing my small frame "I'm not as weak as you and Captain Cunt think I am." Maxson snapped his head back up and glared at me "Lancer-Captain Kells is your commanding officer. Don't you dare diss him that way." I rolled my eyes and nodded "now. Go see Cade for your medical exam and I suggest you rest up for tomorrow. Ad Victorium initiate." I saluted and walked off. I felt flustered and frustrated. 

The Prydwen was a large ship. Every corner, every door, every bend led me somewhere different. Eventually, I found the medical bay and inwardly groaned when Cade wasn't there. I seemed to have inherited my mothers' constant need to snoop and picked up a file called Saul Jonfield Danse [DN-407P]. I made sure the coast was clear before I opened it. Nothing in it stood out to me apart from his sleeping habits. The poor sod had PTSD and battle fatigue. I remember when my own father came home from war and barely slept or spoke for what seemed like years.

 

_I was at the airport with mummy and Shaun waiting for daddy to come home. We held up a sign and had everything ready. I saw daddy and ran to him "daddy!" I cuddled his chest and smiled at him. What was strange was the fact that he only put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with sad eyes "daddy? What's wrong?" He looked down at me and smiled "nothing princess. Daddy's just tired." I held his hand and went back to mummy, hoping we could be a happy family again._

 

I used my sleeve to wipe away threatening tears and jumped slightly at the sound of a man clearing his throat. I spun around with wide eyes but quickly regained composure, failing "Hello initiate. My name is Cade. I am the doctor of this vessel and Elder Maxson has asked me to do a full medical exam. Don't worry, it won't include physical examinations." I felt the heat rise up on my cheeks and smiled awkwardly. Cade sat down and got up a file on his terminal and started typing "I'm going to ask you a series of medical-related questions, and I'd like you to answer them to the best of your abilities. Question one: as a child, were you ever exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?" I decided to poke some fun at the current situation "My father said I used to sit way too close to the television." I smirked at my response until I saw Cade's face "Let me check my records quickly. You were a vault-dweller? You're probably healthier than anyone else on board. Anyways, sorry for missing that in your files I'm just going through the questions, I'm sure you understand. Okay, second question. Have you ever had or come into contact with a person confirmed to be carrying a communicable disease?" I shook my head at him "Nope. Not that I can think of." He continued typing and referring to notes next to him "Okay. Third question. And please, answer honestly. Have you ever had... sexual relations with any species considered... non-human?" Cade went bright red asking me this question "Does...this happen often?" I couldn't help but giggle softly "You'd be surprised honestly. Now please, an answer." He was now avoiding all eye contact with me "no. I haven't." I covered my mouth trying to conceal my smile from this question "Final question. Would you have any problems pulling the trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood whether they're human, formally human or machine?" I was taken aback by this question "This seems more like a morals question than a medical question." Cade stopped typing and looked at me "The mental health of the Brotherhood is just as important to us as the physical health. Please answer this question then you shall be free to go." I sat in one spot for what seemed like forever thinking about this "Y-yes. I would." Before Cade could finish saying thank you, I was already up and gone. I kept walking around the Prydwen until I found Danse "Hey Danse. Can I ask you something?" Danse was working on his Power Armour and sighed at my question "Yes, Initiate. What's wrong." I sat on his workbench and looked him directly into his eyes "Would you have any problems pulling the trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood whether they're human, formally human or machine?" I asked him the same question that Cade asked me "Well, yes. I would-" "What if it was me." I wouldn't break eye contact with him "I'm sorry but... yes." I gritted my teeth and started walking off "I have to go." I could feel Danse's eyes follow me. I would remember this conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 bookmark, 2 kudos' and 34 hits in one day. Holy. Shit. This has made me feel so motivated to continue. I'm on summer holidays until like February next year so I'll try to update it whenever I can. Thank you to everyone for even reading this! And sorry if this is kind of boring. Please put up with it for me, these first couple of chapters are just fillers but I'll try and make the next one more interesting. :)


	3. The Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie spars with Elder Maxson and he learns something.

_"It's all your fault!" My mother's bleeding face screamed at me from all angles, ignoring my tears "I'm sorry! If I could've saved you I would have!" I cried back to her, cowering away from her. All I could hear was my parents screaming. Shaun screaming. I looked up and saw Danse looking at me "Danse..oh thank god-" "You monster. How could you kill your own family?" I looked down at my hand and saw a bloodied gun in it. I threw it away and clutched my hand "I-I didn't!" I called out to him, begging for help "Disgusting murderer." And then, bang. He shot me in the head._

 

I jolted awake in my bed, panting and gasping. I placed my head in my shaking hands and whimpered softly. The soft glow of my Pipboy caught my attention. I picked it up and looked at the time. 2:37am. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to sleep after that horror. Carefully creeping out of my room, I walked around the Prydwen until I saw a door open ajar. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to investigate. Once inside the room, I discovered it was a small library or archive of types with pre-war books and the Brotherhood history scattered throughout it. A terminal nearby was left on and opened in a document talking about the Maxson line and other shit. There was one name that stood out to me in the entire document. Roger Maxson. I kept reading the paragraph about him until it ended. At the end, there was a reference book mentioned and I set a goal to find it. It seemed like a... scrapbook of sorts. In it was many photos of the pre-war military and their families, their loved ones. I felt my throat contract as tears threatened to escape. Choking them back, I continued to go through the book.

 

_Maxon’s POV_

 

“Fuck this.” I grumbled at my work. The pile never ended and it seemed like every day there was a serious injury I had to read about. What was vexatious about all this was the fact that Med-x and stimpacks were expensive and could be hard to get. I rubbed my face and raked my fingers throughout my hair. The sound of soft footsteps snapped me out of my trance and intrigued me. Standing up, I opened my door and saw a small silhouette enter the library. Who was this? I crept towards the door and peered in. Inside was Bonnie. What was she doing in here at this time? She was leaning over the table, flipping through a book of sorts. It was in this moment that I noticed the scar on her thigh. I had never seen it before. In that moment, I placed my hand on my own scar on my face. The memory of it happening and the feeling of the Deathclaws claw going down my cheek, ripping and pulling came back. Bonnie’s sudden gasp worried me. I looked up at her and saw her rip a picture out of the book and stuff it in her coat. Her coat. It was a pre-war military jacket. It had Storm embroidered on the front and many pins on it. I’d have to ask her about it later. Bonnie suddenly started walking towards the door with her hand on her mouth to muffle tears and had her head dipped. In that moment, I quickly snuck off back into my room and shut the door. When I heard her walk off, I walked back out and into the library to see what she took from the book and frowned when I saw what it was “Why would she take that?” I thought outloud to myself. The only missing photo on the page was a photo of my ancestor Roger Maxson, standing with a soldier Nathan Storm. I read the description of the photo and got even more confused ‘ _Roger Maxson with Nathan Storm: 108th Infantry Regiment 2067.’_ This was taken 10 years before the Great War. Was this man her ancestor? Placing the book back, I left the room and retired to my bed. I _had_ to ask Bonnie about what happened tomorrow.

 

_Bonnie’s POV_

 

I was at the Boston airport with Cade and Captain I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass Kells waiting for Maxson to grace us with his presence to do this ‘physical’ test. Maxson arrived at the training area, smirking at all the men and women around him saluting him. He walked up to me and looked me up and down. And of course, he glared at me “You haven’t saluted me yet Storm.” He smirked at me when I glared at him “I don’t intend to either, sir.” I sneered back at him “I came here to fight and actually be able to make a difference so, let’s get this done.” I backed off and watched him intently. He ground his teeth together and removed his coat. Now I wasn’t going to lie. He was fit as fuck. He walked back over to me and pushed me softly “It’s on.” He sneered at me. I stepped back and got into a fighting stance. He mimicked my movements and watched me like a hawk. We charged at each other and started swinging. My fist came into contact with his face which angered him. Suddenly, I felt my body be lifted up off the ground and then come into contact with it again. Landing, I felt the wind get knocked out of me and a sharp pain shoot down my left leg. Maxson pinned me to the ground and breathed heavily in my face “Clean yourself up and come talk to me later.” He got off and walked off, putting his coat on. I sat up and looked around at everyone in the room “What are you looking at.” I hissed at everyone. Suddenly, everyone resumed their jobs and I sighed heavily.

 

Maxson and I stood in silence for about 5 minutes whilst he was writing something “I’ve decided to promote you to the rank of Knight.” I smiled and looked up at Maxon “Thank you sir.” He looked at me and placed his file on a table and walked up to me. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the photo I took last night. I felt the blood rush from my head and a small heat rise “Tell me, Knight. Who is Nathan Storm and, why did you steal this photo.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Bonnie's in some trouble already! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story and leaving comments and kudos'. This is honestly a dream come true. It is the people who leave wonderful comments and shit, that make me want to continue. I am so sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I was at my boyfriends' house for the weekend but I'm home now and I aim to update every day or every two days. I will be updating early Christmas morning (about 12-1am Australian Time) so I hope to have a Christmas special. Once again, thank you so much for all the support and I hope to start the relationship between Arthur and Bonnie very soon. Xx


	4. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson learns more about Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> ABUSE TOWARDS WOMEN (only once this chapter at the beginning)

“Well, Knight? Answer me.” Maxson’s voice boomed at me, sending fear throughout my body. I felt my lip quiver slightly at the memories of my father. I shook my head and started to turn to leave “I-I can’t…” I started walking away until I felt Maxon’s hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back around. My body crashed against Maxon’s torso and I tried to push him away “Let me go, Maxson.” I hissed at him “No. Not until you tell me why you stole a photo of my ancestor.” I stopped struggling and blinked away tears “No.” The sound of his hand coming into contact with my cheek sent a silence throughout the flight deck. I stumbled backward, clutching my cheek. The stinging and burning sensation made me want to scream. Maxson started walking towards me “Bonnie-” “Don’t fucking come near me.” I turned around and ran to my cot, ignoring all the stares. I changed into my vault suit, put my armor on and left with a sniper rifle. I had to kill something.

 

_Later that night_

 

I jumped off the Vertibird onto the deck of the Prydwen, covered in blood. I started walking back to my cot until I heard Maxson’s voice “Knight Storm. Please come here.” I scoffed softly and walked off calling back “Suck my dick, Maxson.” I climbed the ladder to the mess hall and yelped when Maxson slammed me against the wall, winding me “Don’t you dare speak to me that way Storm. I am your boss and I demand respect. Now, let us resume our conversation from earlier.” I tried to push him off of me but to no avail “You hit me.” He laughed at me and then returned to his cold stare “You were being insubordinate. It was your punishment.” I frowned at the heartless man in front of me “Is that your way of defending your misogynistic actions, Maxson? By calling it ‘punishment’? How dare you.” I spat back at him “Now let. Me. Go.” His eyes narrowed down at me and he smirked “Nope. Just let me know why you stole that picture out of all pictures, and then I’ll let you go. Okay?” He smirked for a second and then returned to his trademark stare “You want to know the truth, Maxson?” “Yes.” I laughed manically at him “The man standing with your relative? He’s my fucking father. Now let me go.” Maxson’s mouth dropped slightly at my response and I felt his grip on me loosen. I used that opportunity to push him off and escape. I kept walking to the showers, not looking back at him and retired to bed eventually.

 

_Maxon’s POV_

 

I watched Bonnie walk away in shock and confusion. How was he her father? I looked down at the photo and frowned. He couldn’t be. I jogged back to the room where she got this photo and flicked through the book again until I found a photo of the man she called her father, a woman, and a young girl at about the age of 12. The strange thing about this photo was the little girl. She had a mechanical looking brace on her right leg. The description of this photo is what made my heart skip a beat. It said ‘War Hero Nathan Storm with Wife Nora and daughter Bonnie.’ Bonnie was Pre-War. How was that possible? I took the photo of Storm and her family out of the book and walked to her cot. I saw that she was asleep and frowned. She had a bruise forming on her cheek. Placing the two photos on her bedside table, I left her be and walked back to my quarters my head spinning.

 

_Bonnie’s POV_

  
I stormed to Maxson and hit his shoulder “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He frowned at me and stepped back “What’s wrong now Knight.” I pulled out the family photo and shoved it in his face “This. Is this your sick form of entertainment? Making people miserable?” My voice cracked slightly when I said miserable. He turned away from me and looked outside “That photo, was taken over two centuries ago. Care to explain Knight?” I clenched my fists and sighed deeply “Ever heard of cryogenic suspension?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I made Maxson a dick. For now. He will get better eventually, I promise. Thank you for all the reads everyone! I hope you all are enjoying my story :)


	5. The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!  
>  SELF HARM, PANIC ATTACKS, FEELINGS OF DEPRESSION.

_ Maxon’s POV _

 

I snapped my head back to Bonnie and glared at her “Yes. Keeping a body frozen but alive for an extended amount of time.” She chuckled and clapped “Well it looks like Maxson paid attention in science!” I growled at her belittling and raised my palm to her face, making her flinch “Exactly.” She glared at me but didn’t move “Anyways. That’s what happened. An air-raid alarm went off, my father grabbed my brother and we ran. We were lied to. We were promised safety. And what did they do? Place us in pods and froze us.” I stood back from her and gave her a sympathetic look “What happened to your parents and brother?” She walked up to the railing at the big window and leaned on it, looking out “Someone got into the vault, released my parents and brother, woke me up. Shot my mother and my father. Don’t know what happened to my brother. The man walked up to me and said that I was a backup. Fuck knows what that means.” She sighed and looked at me with an empty stare “Do you know what it’s like to lose your entire family?” “Yes. I do. My father died in battle and my mother sent me away and died some years later so yes. I do know what it feels like to lose your family.” Her empty stare turned into one of regret and embarrassment “I’m sorry Elder. I didn’t know.” I chuckled to myself and stared her down “Looks like someone didn’t pay attention in History.” I felt Bonnie storm past me and up the ladder to the dorms, slamming the hatch shut. Child.

 

_ Bonnie’s POV _

  
I felt my breathing labor and my throat tighten. My heart raced, feeling like it was going to explode. My stomach churned. My hands felt clammy. My head, swimmy. Everyone around me stared, angering me. I punched a wall on my way out of the mess hall, feeling my hand break and everyone around me gasping. I picked up a knife laying on a table and kept walking around until I found an unlocked door. Opening it, I discovered a long bridge called The Forecastle and walked to the end of it. Sinking to my knees, I rolled up my sleeve on my left forearm and gripped the knife in my right hand. My heartbeat sped up even more. I wasn’t going to lie, I was scared. I had never self-mutilated before. I never had a reason to. But my reason now was enough for me. I’ve lost everyone. My parents, my brother, my friends. They were all gone. I feel lonely. I feel miserable, every day. I looked down at my wrist with clouded eyes and with shaky hands, I picked up the blade and dragged it across the middle of my wrist. I let my head drop back and the tears escape. The burning and stinging made gave me a high like none other. I sighed and laughed breathlessly. The feeling of the warm blood trickling down my arm brought me back to reality. I looked down at my wrist and held it, dropping the knife. I pulled my sleeve down and stood up with shaky legs. Walking to Cade’s office, I spent the entirety of the walk thinking of a story to tell Cade as to why my hand was broken and as to why I had a huge cut down my wrist. I was snapped out of my trance by a worried Cade “Oh my God. Knight Storm. Are you okay? What happened?” He asked me concerned “I was walking around the Prydwen and I tripped over and landed on my hand funny. And about the cut? I accidentally nicked it on some steel that was sticking out.” Cade looked up at me with worried eyes but believed my story. He instructed me to lay down and gave me some Med-X. The high I received from it was incredible. My head felt woozy and pain felt like a massage. Looking down at Cade I giggled, breaking his concentration “What’s wrong knight?” I looked at the ceiling and smiled to myself “Nothing at all Cadey” He chuckled to himself and continued his needlework. 

I woke up later and looked down at my wrist. I whimpered at the bandaged wound and felt guilt. I had to find another way to deal with my sadness and loneliness. I had only hoped that I didn't accidentally spill the truth to Cade whilst I was riding out my high. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write as I have had past experiences with self-harm. I will be putting trigger warnings at the start of chapters as warnings for people who may have experienced these things.


	6. The Eve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas eve on the Prydwen and Maxson tries to pry the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!  
>  MENTION OF SUICIDE, MENTION OF SELF-HARM,

_ Cade’s POV _

 

Two days after Knight Storm ‘injured herself’, I wasn’t fully content with what she had told me. Something didn’t seem to sit right. She claimed to have tripped over and cut herself on some metal that was apparently protruding out. That has happened before but this time, it was different. Her wound was strange. The depth, the placing...It seemed more like a suicide attempt. But if it was, why did she come to me to get it stitched up? I stood up suddenly, making a nearby scribe jump and quickly left. I had to talk to Maxson.

 

“Arthur-” “Cade I swear to God if this isn’t important, I will shove a stimpack so far up your ass-” I rolled my eyes at the man child in front of me “It’s about Knight Storm, Arthur.” The sound of her name made Arthur look at me. He had never shut up so quickly. He walked up to me and spoke in a hushed voice “How is she? Is she okay?” The concern in his voice was strange. Did he have feelings for Bonnie? “She’s fine. Well...physically. I have a feeling it may have been a suicide attempt of sorts. We’ll need to have a word with her. Do you have any idea what might have triggered this?”

 

_ Maxson’s POV _

 

I pulled out her family photo and showed Cade “She dropped this when she ran off the other day.” He took the photo and frowned “What’s this?” Placing the photo back in my coat, I looked over to Cade and shrugged “Her family, I’m guessing.” I could feel my heart in my throat. The thought that I may have been the reason as to why she wanted to die made me sick. I had to find her and apologize. Somehow. “I’ll go look for Knight Storm and see what really happened.” Cade nodded and left me. 

 

I walked around the Prydwen determined to find Bonnie. I entered the mess hall and walked over to a group of soldiers and cleared my throat “Oh! Elder Maxson! Evening sir, how can we help you?” The over-eager soldiers praised “Have anyone of you seen Knight Storm.” I glared at them all, smirking internally at their fear “She-she’s at her cot sir.” I nodded towards the group, turned around, and left. 

 

Nearing Bonnie’s cot, I suddenly stopped and listened intently. She was singing a pre-war Christmas song, I assumed. The sound of her voice gave me goosebumps whilst also igniting anger inside of me. I couldn’t understand how she could relax so easily in a world like this. Slowly stepping forward, I pulled back the dividing curtain and stood there smiling. She was hanging up Christmas decorations. Cute “I don’t remember assigning you this assignment Knight.” The sound of my voice shocked the poor girl, making her trip slightly. She looked up at me, suddenly realizing who it was. I had never seen someone try and recover so quickly. Standing tall, Bonnie hid her wrist slightly “I came to talk about your accident Knight Storm. Please, tell me what happened.” The sound of her silence annoyed the shit out of me “Knight Storm I asked you a question and I demand an answer.” She looked up at me and chuckled softly “Where’s your Christmas Spirit, Maxson?” I rolled my eyes and looked her down “Somewhere up Lancer-Captain Kells ass. Now, please. Tell me what happened.” Her small smile and giggle at my comment made my day better. I smiled softly at her and grabbed her tiny wrist softly and looked at it “Looks bad. Where did this happen?” I noticed her jaw clench. Looking around the room, she tried to pull away but I tightened my grip on her wrist making her wince “I’m not letting go.” She stopped resisting and stood there, glaring at me. There was a fire in her eyes that could never be extinguished. In the heat of the moment, I regrettably inched closer.

 

_ Bonnie’s POV _

  
Maxson slowly inched closer to my face. Frozen in place, I couldn’t do anything. I felt my heart beat harder and my breathing quicken. He was an inch from my face. I could feel his breath fan over my face. The smell of whiskey still remained from last time. It was calming yet intimidating. He sighed and placed our foreheads together, dropping my wrist “Don’t do it again. Promise me.” I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded slowly “I promise.” He smiled softly and kissed my forehead “Thank you, Bonnie.” He pulled away and left me there. I instantly missed his warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhhh shit's getting real! I am so sorry for not updating. It has been HECTIC here recently like fuck. Australia is not fun during summer. Threats of storms like every single day. I spent the day with my boyfriend and it was amazing. I based this chapter off of a real event that happened with him. It is Christmas here so Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Pancha Ganapati etc to all! Xx


	7. The Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson accidentally tells his close friend Danse his feelings.

_Maxson’s POV_

 

It had been 11 days since I had seen Bonnie around. I tried to act like I wasn’t worried, but my constant pestering to Danse was making him suspicious. I pulled out a photo of her and her brother and sighed sadly. She was beautiful. No one could deny that fact. It was true. She had perfect skin. No scars or blemishes. No one has _ever_ had this effect on me. I didn’t understand my feelings. I frowned and returned the photo to my pocket. I wonder if Danse had experienced what I was going through. Entering the Power Armour bay, I grimaced at the smell of unclean soldiers and oil. Standing behind Danse, I cleared my throat. He slowly turned to look at me and smiled softly “Sir. How may I help you-” “Come for a walk, Danse.” I turned to walk away and smirked at the sound of the clumsy fool behind me. We walked in silence to the Forecastle. I stood there in silence with him for a short time “How is it, that one person can completely and utterly change someone within a short space of time. How does someone so seemingly insignificant in the grand scheme of things make someone want to change themselves? Tell me that.” Danse looked at me in shock due to my remark but I refused to give in. I kept a glare up until he gave in “Who are you referring to sir?” I growled at him and gripped the steel railing “Answer the fucking question. Please.” He stood there in thought for a while, obviously processing what I said “Because sometimes in life, we feel alone. Even if we have many friends around us. Sometimes we meet our soulmate without realizing it.” I sighed and looked him in the eye “Then tell me, Danse. How is it someone so small and dainty, can have such an effect on someone perceived as a beast.” Danse frowned at me in jealousy “You’re talking about Knight Storm. Aren’t you Arthur.” My heart felt as though it was going to explode at this point “No. Thank you for the talk, Danse. I have to return to my duties.”

 

“Elder Maxson sir?” I heard a familiar small voice behind me that made my heart happy. Quickly turning around, I refrained from smiling at the young knight in front of me. I didn’t understand my feelings still which made this encounter harder. I looked her in the eye and swallowed deeply. She was a walking contradiction to me. She had an innocent persona but a battle ridden lifestyle. Her small freckles on her nose looked almost strange with her outfit. She had her blood stained vault suit on. This world had robbed her innocence. She cleared her throat to grab my attention “Yes, Knight Storm. It is good to see you back on board. A few of us were starting to get worried about you.” This comment made her smile “Well, I’m okay sir and-” She pulled out a holotape named INSTITUTE “I found a way into the institute. Teleportation.” I felt my mouth fall to the ground in shock “H-how did you manage this?” She looked to the ground and coughed softly “I killed a Courser..” I grabbed her shoulder and cupped her face, looking her over “Go to Cade. Right now. That’s an order.” She quickly scurried off to Cade and left me alone “Fucking hell…” I called for my best tech scribes “I want all of you to hack this and figure out what it says.” I said holding the holotape up to them. I gave it to the Scribe at the front of the group “This contains information on how to get into the Institute. Get going.” They all gasped towards each other and ran off to hack it. Things were finally turning out the way I wanted.

  
I decided to go and check up on Bonnie to see if she was okay. Nearing Cade’s office, I overheard their conversation “It’s nothing Cade. It happened a long time ago.” I heard Cade sigh and start typing “Bonnie. We need to know about any previous injuries, especially one that big. What happened?” I heard her whimper softly and it took every ounce of my self-control to not hug her into me “When I was 12, my father was drafted into the Army. My mother and I decided to go with him to live at his post. I was playing in the living area when a siren went off signaling enemy forces. My mother and I got up to go into the Safe Room until my fathers’ men came to us. They informed us that it was safe and that they thought it was a false alarm. Note _thought._ And then, I felt a bullet hit my thigh. I have to go.” I clenched my jaw, wanting to go back and murder the man who hurt her. She walked out and into my torso “Bonnie..” She wiped away tears and walked off. I followed her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into me “I’ve got you.” She slipped her hands inside my coat and gripped softly. I stroked her hair gently and hummed to her “When I was 13, I was sent out on my first mini patrol. It was going well until a Deathclaw jumped me. I was fighting well until it hit my face. I did end up killing it but the trauma of it still resides in me. Deep. It hurts to think about it but I promise you. It gets easier. Less painful.” She pulled away and put her hand on my cheek. I felt her finger on my scar. She rubbed it and I couldn’t help but grip her shoulder. She sighed and pulled back, leaving me once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is starting. Warning, there'll most likely be mentions of kidnapping and abuse next chapter. I'm such a bad update person thing holy shit. I've been with my boyfriend for the past couple of weeks so I haven't been able to write sorry :( Also, should I start another fanfic for a different game? Leave ideas in the comments. I'll only be doing ones that I'm familiar with though BUT. If one is mentioned a few times, I'll do research on it for you guys. Xx


	8. The Search (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie meets Porter Gage in an unwanted circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
>  KIDNAPPING  
> ABUSE  
> SEXUAL ASSAULT (no rape)  
> VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN  
> DESCRIPTIVE GORE (mainly in pt ii)

I had no idea how cold the Prydwen was in the morning. I sat shivering in the mess hall, mixing around my... whatever I was eating. I was engrossed by my food that I didn't notice Danse. "Ahem... Knight Storm. You aren't in your Brotherhood fatigues." I scoffed at him "Because it's fucking cold?" Danse's face showed anger "That is absolutely disrespectful! How dare you." I stood up from my table and glared at him. Everyone in the mess hall was now staring at us. The silence was a killer. "Why don't you put a fucking bullet in my disrespectful brain." Danse's face filled with sadness. Mine, on the other hand, filled with anger. As I turned to walk off I stopped and looked him in the eye "Ad fucking Victorium." Flipping him off, I left. Entering my small cocoon, I sat on my bed and sighed. I was such an angry person. I mean, who could blame me? I saw my parents be shot in front of me only a few months ago. I got changed into my obnoxiously orange jumpsuit and put on my pipboy. Lacing up my boots and holstering my shotgun and sniper rifle, I made my way to where Maxson was. Climbing down the ladder, I joined the other soldiers, whom I was joining for this mission. Maxson cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his soldiers. "It appears one of our sisters has found a way into the institute. The holotape she gave me has been cracked by Proctor Quinlan and his scribes. There are a few items we require to assemble this signal interceptor. It is your responsibility to go out into the wasteland, and find them. Good luck and Ad Victorium." The other men and women around me chanted the moto back and all walked off when he turned away. Hitching a ride on a vertibird to the ground, me and the small group I was assigned to left Boston Airport and into the commonwealth to find our objects.

~four days later~

"Bonnie. Get some sleep. You've been up for 20 hours. I'll take your post." I smiled softly at Knight Edwards. She was so sweet. I stood up and walked over to my sleeping bag. Removing my guns, I slipped into it and sighed. It took less than a minute for me to fall asleep. Falling into a deep sleep has its pros...and its cons. Whilst I slept well, I was also defenceless. Waking up from the sudden stabbing of a needle in my neck, I could barely get a scream out. The people who'd grabbed me got away faster than my brothers and sisters could save me. The last thing I remembered was the face of the man who was carrying me.

The feel of a hand striking my face woke me up. Spitting blood from my mouth, I looked up at the man who did it, hatred in my eyes. "Well good morning princess. Sleep well." He said cupping my cheek. Growling at the pig, I quickly bit his hand, tasting his blood. His hand fisted my hair, pulling up hard making me wince "You cunt. I could kill you, you know? I can see the fear. I wonder how long it'll take your precious leader to come find you. Maybe he'll just forget about you? Wouldn't that be horrible." I swallowed back tears and kept my composure "He will save me. Elder Maxson cares about all his soldiers." The evil man laughed at me "Even me? I was apart of them. I went fucking missing and he never came for me." My heart sped up in fear as his hand gripped a knife. "I'm sorry. Please, tell me your name and..and I can help." I felt a hand wrap around my throat and grip "Fuck off. Why would I want to do that." I saw his eyes wander down my body. "I see why Maxson would like to save you." I felt his hand feel up my body as I whimpered "Don't...fucking...touch me." I kicked him in the balls and squirmed away into the corner of the room. "I'm not going to fuck you, idiot. I'm not that desperate." I prayed that Arthur would save me.

~Maxson's POV~

"I want EVERY single soldier on the ground looking for Knight Storm!" The Prydwen was bustling with soldiers grabbing their guns and suiting up for this mission. I had to save Bonnie. I have no idea where she had been taken, all I could think of was if she was still alive. I entered my quarters and put my armour on, holsterng my guns and joining my men "Arthur, you can't come. What if you die?" Danse pulled my arm. I shrugged his arm off and started my charge towards the signal Bonnie's PipBoy was giving off. Danse kept calling my name and eventually caught up to me "Arthur why do you care so much?" "Because she's important to me. She's the only person I've met who knew my ancestor. She's all I have to remind me of my past." Pushing past him, I conintued forward. I had to find her soon before it was too late.  ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the horrible updating. My father is abandoning my mother, brother and I for another woman. He met this chick on New Years so I've been fucked up since because of it. Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it. Xx


End file.
